


What A Way To Get Together

by ZekiForLife



Series: What A Beautiful Family [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: High School AU, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom Are Best Friends, Jungkook and Yugyeom are being their evil maknae selves lol, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V high key ships Jikook, M/M, Mpreg, past mpreg jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: Prompt word: Family'"I always go to the cafeteria with my brother, but you're welcome to join us." Jimin answered sweetly. Jungkook nodded and followed the brunette. They arrived shortly and Taehyung gave his twin a thumbs up.'





	What A Way To Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone is OOC, its my first time writing the GOT7 boys (even as just side characters). Also ending may be rushed and shitty, sorry.

Seokjin laid in a hospital bed with his newborn baby, Taehyung, in his arms. He was still quite sore from just giving birth. His husband was still at work and then after that had to go see a dying relative in the hospital, just two months after giving birth to a son. Namjoon, Seokjin's husband, had already volunteered them to become the child's guardians and to raise him as their own. Little Taehyung became fussy in his mother's arms, snapping him out of his reverie, forcing him to pay attention to the newborn, rocking him back and forth shushing him.

A few hours later Namjoon entered the room, a somber expression on his face, informing his husband that the relative had passed away, bringing the appropriate adoption documents for Seokjin to sign. Namjoon's expression brightened when he saw his son and held him in his arms for the first time. Soon enough these two would be busy with another child as well.

**-Time Skip 16 years-**

Jimin and his twin brother Taehyung were about to enter school, when the latter noticed a new student, jabbing his brother in the side to make him look over at the stranger. When the brunette did what was requested of him, he blushed and felt giggly all at once. The taller blond quite literally dragged the shorter over to the new cute red haired student. "Hello, my name is Kim Taehyung and this is my twin brother, Jimin. You're new here right? Is there anything either of us can help you with?"

"Oh, its nice to meet both of you, my name is Jeon Jungkook. I just transferred here and I'm s little lost, I don't know where my classroom is at. Could one of you help me?" the new student asked them in a voice that was as smooth as silk. Causing Jimin to melt that much more. The room in question happened to be Jimin's, making an evil, wicked grin to spread across Taehyung's face, and Jimin to curse his exsistence.

"Yes one of us can definitely help you with that, right Jimin?" 

"Y-yeah." Jimin answered shyly, Jungkook's head whipped around to stare at him with wide eyes. "Its actually my classroom."

Taehyung promptly shoved his brother straight into Jungkook's arms. With this final act of forcing Jimin to be near his crush, the blond rushed to his own class.

"So shall we go then?" Jimin asked meekly, already starting to walk toward his classroom. Jungkook followed closely after him til the reached the right room. Jimin opened the door and Jungkoon followed him and sat in the seat beside him.

By lunch time Jungkook was surrounded by girls, both from their class and from all the other classrooms. The redhead politely declined all of them, asking Jimin instead if they could eat together.

"I always go to the cafeteria with my brother, but you're welcome to join us." Jimin answered sweetly. Jungkook nodded and followed the brunette. They arrived shortly and Taehyung gave his twin a thumbs up.

"So Jungkook was it? Where are you from? Have you ever had a girlfriend? What's your favorite subject? Which teacher do you like the most?" the blond bombarded the redhead.

"I'm from Busan.The only reason why I transferred to this particular school is because one of my best friends, Kim Yugyeom also goes here. I've never had a girlfriend because I'm gay. My favorite subject is art. Out of all the teachers I liked our literature teacher and our English teacher, that is so far at least." Jungkook answered.

"Cool, Jimin was born in Busan too! By the way Jimin is pansexual and I'm bisexual. Oh and your literature teacher is our uncle Hoseok and your English teacher is our dad, Namjoon. I think you'll also like our mom, Seokjin, he owns his own restaurant, and also uncle Hoseok's husband, Yoongi, who's the music teacher."

"You said that you and Jimin were twins so wouldn't you have said that you and Jimin were born in Busan?" Jungkook questioned.

"Oh, um, yes that's what I meant." Taehyung sweated nervously, and shared a panicked glance with Jimin, the two not brothers weren't supposed to know that Jimin was actually older by two months and was adopted. "You said you're gay right? So have you ever had boyfriend or is there anyone here who interests you?" the blond quickly changed the subject.

"No I've never had a boyfriend... well not really... and yes there is someone I'm interested in."

Jimin tried to hide his disapointment, so Jungkook liked someone at their school? He never should have even dared to hope that maybe he had a chance with this gorgeous boy.

"Oh yeah? What's his name?" the blond inquired mischeviously.

"Uh, I know his face, but I don't know his name." the redhead giggled nervously.

By this statement Jimin was absolutely crushed. His dream of dating this man and marrying him when they graduated and getting a nice little hhose and adopting a cute little white poodle naned Miri and maybe a sweet little calico cat were destroyed. Thiugh the brunette kept a blank expression an continued to listen to Taehyung chatting with Jungkook.

"What about you, Jimin? What are some of your hobbies?" the redhead turned to his classmate.

"Oh, um, I have a few hobbies," the shorter replied, "some of them are singing, dancing, and helping my mom with cooking."

Before anything else could be said the bell rang and the three had to get back to class. As soon as Jimin and Jungkook got back to their class, the girls were swarming the latter again before the teacher yelled at them to get back in their seats. 

"Alright for this project you will need to pair up with the student of your choosing." the teacher said.

Yet again a line of girls formed at Jungkook's desk, but he rejected them. The redhead got up from his seat and walked over to the brunette and asked to be partners. Jimim stated at him in shock for a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay, so do you want to come over to my house to work on the project or go to yours?"

Jimin thought for a moment, at his house they could ask his dad for help if they needed it... but his parents were a tad bit too over protective sometimes (probably due to the fact that he was adopted). "Uh, your house is fine." the shorter finally decided, his parents wouldn't be the best first impression for his crush (even if he had a zero chance with said crush).

"Alright I'll text my parents to let them know that we'll be having a guest today." the redhead seemed to say cheerfully.

 

 

"So, its the first day of you knowing him and you already have a date, eh? Way to go Chim Chim!" Taehyung jumped up and down happily.

"Its not a date, its an assignment for school." Jimin corrected his not brother.

"Yeah, sure, he just happened to pick you as his partner and just so happened to invite you over to his house, mmmmmmmhmmmmm yeah totally just an assignment." the blond rolled his eyes at his not brother's thought pattern, "I can tell you now there probably won't be a lot of studying going on later~"

"Who 'won't be doing much studying later'?" Seokjin asked, poking his head through his sons' room door.

"Uh, Jimin won't because he's so smart that he'll be more or less tutoring this Jungkook kid." Taehyung lied awkwardy, but surprisingly Seokjin bought the lie and left.

The brunette turned to his not brother and smacked him in the shoulder several times, which would have been cute (like a little puppy hitting you repeatably) if it didn't hurt so much. "What were you thinking idiot?! You could have got me caught!"

"Caught doing what?" Namjoon asked, with his arms crossed across his chest as he walked into the boys' room.

"Caught by mom drawing on the wall..." Jimin lied, it had been Taehyung who drew on the walls,  _again._

"Jimin, when are you going to stop doing that? You're not 5 anymore, now before you go over to Jungkook's house, I expect it cleaned off the walls." Namjoon scolded his foster son, leaving the room shortly after. Jimin huffed and gave Taehyung a look that clearly said 'you owe me so much for this' before he went to go clean up the blond's mess.

When the brunette finally finished cleaning up the mess, there was a knock at the door. Curiously Jimin peeked out the curtain and was surpried to see Jungkook standing there with his backpack. Quickly Jimin opened the door and let the redhead in. "What are you doing here? I was just going to walk over to your house in a few minutes."

"Your dad had Taehyung text me and tell me that plans changed and we're going to be doing the work here instead," the taller replied, "oh Taehyung also gave me your phone number, so if you get a call or text from an unknown number, then its probably me." 

Jimin cursed Taehyung enternally and wondered when he had gotten Jungkook's number as he led his crush to the room he shared with his foster brother. All the way there he kept thinking how odd it was that his foster parents would change the plans so aburptly when his foster dad had said he could go over after cleaning up the mess. And when he got to his room it finally hit him, his foster parents didn't change the plans, Taehyung did! By the time the blond came back into the room and the redhead sat down, Jimin needless to say was ready to murder his foster brother.

Within the first 30 minutes Seokjin came into the room and promptly sat himself down in between Jimin and Jungkook, making it obvious that he was there to stay. Despite the interuption the two made significant progress in the assignment, Jimin's foster mom helping when they would get stuck in a section.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Seokjin asked the redhead when he realized how late it was.

"Yes. Taehyung kinda sorta already invited me so I told my family that I would probably be having dinner at a friend's house after we finished up an assignment." Jungkook answered.

"Technically I invited you to stay the night." Taehyung interjected, and Jimin almost had a heart attack because of it.

"I don't think that's a good idea, at least not until we all know each other better." the redhead reasoned.

They all ate dinner and all was relatively peaceful, nothing like how Jimin had expected his foster parents to act. Seokjin and Namjoon weren't being overly protective or using every threat in their arsenal if Jungkook evet hurt Jimin, they were instead very friendly and nice to the redhead. Namjoon even offered to give Jungkook a ride home.

 

 

"Okay, I need to talk to you for a minute I didn't want to in front of Jimin because it would embarrass him," Namjoon said when he pulled up to Jungkook's extremely large house (it was more of a mansion than anything else), "if you hurt my son in any way, I will personally see to it that you get expelled."

"I had no intention of hurting Jimin, sir." Jungkook answered respectfully. Namjoon nodded and shook hands with the redhead.

 

 

Jimin sat at the dining room table, nervously awaiting his foster father to come back from dropping off Jungkook. Seokjin smiled softly and took a seat next to his foster son, setting down two nice warm cups of tea.

 "Don't worry, we like him." the blond tried to comfort the brunette.

His words, however, had the adverse effect as Jimin recalled memories of some of his previous relationships where his foster parents liked his lover. Seokjin and Namjoon's way of showing their fondness was to bombard their foster son's boyfriend or girlfriend with questions of what theur intentions were and threats if they ever hurt Jimin. Needless to say dating was hard and near impossible for the little brunette.

"Awe my little Jiminie, don't frown it'll give you wrinkles when you get older. Don't worry so much, if the boy can't withstand a little bit of criticism and annoyance, then he is not the right one for you because the world will not be as kind to you two for being in a relationship, believe me, especially if you decide to start a family together." Seokjin told Jimin, softly petting his hair.

"Well we aren't even together and never will be cause he already likes someone else, probably Yugyeom." Jimin informed his foster mom, "I just have a crush on him that I'm trying to get over."

"My poor baby." Seokjin cooed at the brunette pulling him into a hug.  _'That boy is just as into you as you are into him'_ was what he didn't say.

 

 

A few weeks later at school, Jimin and Jungkook presented their paper in front of their class, and the brunette tried hard not to let his mind linger on the fact that after they highfived, the redhead kept their hands together. Jimin tried hard to not blush as he went back to his seat, Jungkook's fingers still linked with his.

At lunch Jimin sat with Taehyung, and Jungkook joined them like usual, only this time he was acompanied by Yugyeom and his best friend Kunpimook Bhuwakul, whose nickname was BamBam. In that moment the brunette began to panic, thinking his theory of Jungkook liking Yugyeom was true. Taehyung sensed this and signalled for Jackson and his boyfriend Mark to join them as well. Jimin had to admit it was usually pretty fun to hang out with Mark, Jackson, BamBam and Yugyeom, even if Jackson could be a bit of a hoe sometimes, but then again Jimin himself and hus uncle Hoseok could be as well.

"So, Jimin, how do you think you did on the research paper?" Jackson asked, from atop Mark's lap.

The brunette just shrugged, so the redhead answered for him, "Jimin and I did great I guarantee it!"

"Scientists should learn how to extract you confidence and make it into a liquid for people to drink." Mark commented.

"That and maybe instead of Kookie, his nickname should be cocky." BamBam added, giggling a little.

Taehyung snickered and gave BamBam a highfive, Jimin looked like he simultaneously agreed and wanted to defend his crush but settled for staying silent, and Jungkook appeared to be offened while Mark, Jackson and Yugyeom were laughing their asses off.

"So Jungkook, made any progress with your special someone?" Taehyung asked, leaning over the table eagerly.

Jungkook and Yugyeom exchanged a glance before the redhead respond, "yes, I believe something very possitive will happen soon." and then he winked at Yugyeom, much to Jimin's despair, so his theory was true...

The rest of the day dragged on for the small brown haired boy. No matter how much Taehyung tried to cheer Jimin up nothing worked, not even him painting his face green, glueing a googly eye in between his eyebrows and acting as an alien, something that never failed to make the brunette laugh ever since they were children.

The following weeks were likely the worst of Jimin's entire life. Jungkook and Yugyeom were displaying much more skinship than what was usually seen from just friends, BamBam didn't seem too thrilled about the two's new display of affection. BamBam ran out of patience and tolerance long before Jimin did.

One day, when Jungkook and Yugyeom were being particularly touchy-feely, BamBam dragged his best friend off and the two were gone for quite a while before coming back, out of breath and hair messy. Jimin blushed, knowing exactly what they had done and felt a surge of hope that maybe, just maybe he may have the slimmest of chances with the redhead. Judging by how hard Taehyung was elbowing the brunette in the ribs, he was probably thinking the same thing.

It wasn't until several months later that Jungkook started to do little things that would make their skin touch and started giving the shorter a plethora of backhugs. Jimin, in turn was just as much as a cuddly koala. The two were so cute and sweet together that ever Yoongi and Hoseok shipped them. And yet... the two had yet to confess and become a couple.

That is when Taehyung, frustrated with how neither of the two were taking the next step, decided to take matters into his own hands and just blatantly flat out told both of them the other's feelings. This method worked and the two became a couple.


End file.
